Epic Object Breakdown
Information Epic Object Breakdown is a following object show that was poorly animated. The show was very bad and had horrible animation with cringe and no effort put into it. The characters that compete will compete in various challenges. The winner will win a trophy. There were 8 people that weren't eliminated and made it to the finally. So that meant 12 contestants were eliminated. The show had been terrible and has very bad plots that made no sense at all. And they luckily have a better chance to be better character in their next misadventures. Epic Object Breakdown Shorts Information Epic Object Breakdown Shorts is a recent new EOB show since EOB has a 1 year anniversary. The show will have 11 episodes during the time getting wasted. It still is having the episodes progressed. The episodes won't be competing episodes, just episodes of possible, random, and other things. They wont also be too long, incase if I made too many pages on my google slide project. Most of the episodes are filler in them, basically. The contestants are still in the island where they had competed. Epic Object Breakdown The Movie Click here to see information. Characters (Former) Hosts Binoculars Pose.png|Binoculars|link=Binoculars Iexplore_Pose.png|Internet Explorer Contestants (Cast EOBS Characters) Logy_Pose.png|Logy|link=Logy Bingo_Card_Pose.png|Bingo Card|link=Bingo Card Fidget_Cube_Pose.png|Fidget Cube Roblox_Logo_Pose_(2).png|Roblox Logo|link=Roblox Logo Shrimp_Pose.png|Shrimp|link=Shrimp Expo_Marker_Pose.png|Expo Marker|link=Expo Marker FBTF_Pose.png|Fruit by the Foot Fidget Spinner Pose 1.png|Fidget Spinner|link=Fidget Spinner Trainy_Pose.png|Trainy Hangouts_Pose.png|Hangouts Hay_Pose.png|Hay Curtains_Pose.png|Curtains|link=Curtains Popcorn Bag Pose.png|Popcorn Bag|link=Popcorn Bag Charger_Pose.png|Charger|link=Charger Slimey_Pose.png|Slimey Motor_Pose.png|Motor Mixy_Pose.png|Mixy|link=Mixy 3D Printer Pose.png|3D Printer|link=3D Printer Hulahoop_Pose.png|Hulahoop Hammy_Pose.png|Hammy EOBS (Cast) Characters Fritos_Pose.png|Fritos Ice Pack Pose.png|Ice Pack Minor Character Roblox_Studio_Pose.png|Roblox Studio EOB Movie Characters *Unknown Villan EOBS Non-Contestant Characters *Unknown Characters From Other Object Shows And Appearances EOB Cameos *Match From Battle For Dream Island (Body Asset) *Firey From Battle For Dream Island (Body Asset) *Taco From Inanimate Insanity *Test Tube From Inanimate Insanity (Body Asset) *Cheesy From Inanimate Insanity *Paintbrush From Inanimate Insanity *Mephone4 From Inanimate Insanity *Mepad From Inanimate Insanity *Toilet From Insanity Insanity *Microphone From Inanimate Insanity *Lightbulb From Inanimate Insanity *Ice Cube From Battle For Dream Island (Body Asset) *Pin From Battle For Dream Island (Body Asset) *Saw From Battle For Dream Island (Body Asset) *Nickel From Inanimate Insanity *Trophy From Inanimate Insanity *OJ From Inanimate Insanity (Body Asset) *Balloon From Inanimate Insanity (Body Asset) *Suitcase From Inanimate Insanity (Body Asset) *Blocky From Battle For Dream Island (Body Asset *Pen From Battle For Dream Island *Box From Inanimate Insanity EOBS Cameo(s) *Bookmark From Object Devastation *Gaty Glasses From Cloudy Eggs' BFB Content (A BFB Fan fiction character) (Body Asset) EOB and EOBS Cameo(s) *Popcorn From Object Overload Epic Object Breakdown Assets If you want to find EOB assets, click here. Made With *Paint (Epic Object Breakdown 1-6) *Google Slides (EOB Ep.6 Onwards) *Google Drawings (Body Assets EOBS 1-5) *Flipaclip (EOBS 6 Onwards Intro Only) *PowerDirector (EOBS Ep.1 Onwards) (Video Editing) (EOBS 1-4 Intro Only) *InShot (EOBS 4-5 Intro Only) *Ibis Paint X (Body Assets EOBS 6 Onwards) Episodes I won't be putting any Epic Object Breakdown episodes because the episodes are cringe. But you can see the Epic Object Breakdown Shorts episodes. Epic Object Breakdown Shorts Episodes *1. They Ruined The Franchise! *2. Gotta Go Fast! *3. The Cheez It's Emo Life *4. Will Happen *5. Happening *6. Happened *7. Different Textures *8. *9. *10. *11. Trivia There will be trivia of the show and the characters. I had to put on the character trivia here because I don't want to do it on the characters. Character Trivia *Bingo Card, Fruit By The Foot, and Fritos are the only characters to have labels. **Ice Pack used to have one. Expo Marker and 3D Printer wont have one soon. *Bingo Card appeared in Battle Insanity Devastation as a cameo when Bookmark was making her team's name. Bookmark appeared in the first episode of EOBS. *Binoculars, Fidget Spinner, and Popcorn Bag were originally going to be females, and Expo Marker, Hangouts, Iexplore, and Logy were originally going to be males. *Hammy was the meanest character in Epic Object Breakdown Season 1, but not anymore. *Fidget Cube was originally going to win EOB. *Logy kept using her lines from EOB 6 in EOB. **Logy was voiced by "nutella eating panda" until EOBS. *Mixy, like Rocky from BFDI, always has his random face (original face) until Episode 6. **His original random face was Gelatin from BFDIA's 5A face. In EOB 1 to EOBS 5. *Trainy is the only character without limbs on the show. *Mixy is the only insentient/inanimate character on the show. But Mixy isn't inanimate because he has legs and a face, he just acts inanimate. * Show Trivia *The original Epic Object Breakdown ended with 13 episode just like the Total Drama shows, Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Total Drama All Stars, and Total Drama Pahkitew Island. *This show has the most characters from 4 different object shows. The characters from Battle for Dream Island and Inanimate Insanity appears and most of their body assets appear too. *On the comments of EOBS 4, there was a comment that said, EOBS 4: Will Happen EOBS 5: Happening EOBS 6: Happened Referencing the song from the Adventure Time finale, You And I Will Always Be Back Then. *Epic Object Breakdown was not only the worst competition show ever, but Angry Birds Battle and Battle Insanity Devastation. Angry Birds Battle is the worst one in the creator's opinion. Category:Show